legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Devil's Dance Floor
The Devil's Dance Floor is an Odyssey Event and the tenth in the series. It began on March 13, 2013, at 11:00 PM (PST) and is scheduled to end on March 19th, 2013, at 7:59 PM (PST). Similar to the previous Odyssey event, My Bloody Valentine, raid style bosses appear in place of standard quest bosses, with their total health based on a player's recommended front line. However, unlike previously, the total health of each boss increases as players advance through the event quests. As the health of bosses increases, so does the total event items dropped. Additionally, defeating bosses now gives a four minute window to collect double the event items, compared with My Bloody Valentine. __TOC__ Story Weary from their journey, the Heroes rested in a small village on their way to the verdant Clover Kingdom. "Come to think of it, isn't the Clover Kingdom supposed to have a grand parade around this time of year?" A legend had been passed down through the kingdom since ancient times . . . Long ago, a ferocious battle broke out because of a fabled treasure said to make its owner the supreme ruler of the world. The fight grew to enormous proportions, involving the gods and every other race on the planet into the conflict. The world war threatened the very fate of Neotellus itself. Just when the end of the planet and every living creature on it seemed imminent, a brave saint sacrificed his own life to hide the treasure and seal it deep underground. "That Patrick fellow was born in Clover Kingdom and the parade is held to celebrate his honorable deeds," Yvette continued, but the Heroes' attention was elsewhere. A horde of Cryptids were making a ruckus outside, shrieking and bellowing as they made their way toward . . . the Clover Kingdom?! "What's with them? Are they participating in the parade? There's no way, right?" Given their appearance and the direction they came from, the creatures seemed to be coming from the Forest of Fear. The Dark Lord ruled over this mysterious woodland and its myriad creatures. It was said those who entered its depths could never leave again. Why were they suddenly heading toward Clover Kingdom?! With a sense of foreboding, the Heroes grabbed Yvette and headed after the monsters. Epilogue "That should do it! Now no one else should be able to get their greedy mitts on it!" The trasure was finally buried in the grave of Saint Patrick. "But when you think about it, he was a real jerk, wasn't he? I can't believe he treated us the same as that Dark Lord! I should've told him a thing or two before we put him back to rest!" Saint Patrick had protected the graveyard with a powerful barrier, but it was so effective that it even kept the Heroes out. They had doggedly fought off the Dark Lord as they circled the graveyard seraching for a way in. "He's a bit silly for a patron saint if you ask me... but I guess I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, especially after we dug him up! Sorry, Saint Paddy! I'm sure you'll forgive us, since you asked us to do it, after all." In the end, the Heroes were able to stave off the Dark Lord long enough for the green Front Line Crusader to offer his assistance. They were able to drive the Dark Lord into a corner, but not before he was able to severely wound the Crusader. Just as the Dark Lord was preparing his finishing blow, the Crusader pulled out the holy orb he obtained on his pilgrimage. As if drawn to the glow, Saint Patrick was resurrected, and he performed the coupe de grace. Even someone as mighty as the Dark Lord was unable to pierce the barrier erected by the Saint. The Crusaders orb made it even stronger, helping to ensure everyone's peace of mind. The King felt deep regret for his transgression of allowing the Sark Sorceress to persuade him away from his noble position. He spent the next few weeks recouperating from his physical and mental wounds. However, the Queen suggested that the Princess act in his stead, to help prepare her for the day that she would become the next queen. "By the way, I wonder if the thought to claim the treasure for yourself ever entered your minds... I'm sure at least ONE of you wanted it. Yeah? Oh, come on, don't get angry. Can't you take a joke? ...I said it was a JOKE!" Chapters/quests Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rankings iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Category:Odyssey Events Category:Events